


Don't Blame Me

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crack, Cute, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly, dumb, who broke it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: INT. BEBOP HANGARThe Bebop crew stands in a loose circle around the Swordfish II staring into the cockpit, where it is clear that the console has been damaged. SPIKE turns his gaze from each of them to the other.SPIKE: So. Who broke it? I’m not mad. I just wanna know.
Relationships: Jet Black & Ed & Ein & Spike Spiegel & Faye Valentine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Don't Blame Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based, of course, on [this scene from Parks and Recreation.](https://youtu.be/TUTAL9LDHRc) I don't remember a ton of what I learned about screenwriting format like 10+ years ago, so apologies for any formatting errors.
> 
> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no) Sorry I couldn't muster anything more serious; I'm afraid this is just the best I can do for today. Hope it makes you smile, at least! 😊

INT. BEBOP HANGAR

The Bebop crew stands in a loose circle around the Swordfish II staring into the cockpit, where it is clear that the console has been damaged. SPIKE turns his gaze from each of them to the other.

SPIKE: So. Who broke it? I’m not mad. I just wanna know.

There is a pause in which no one comes forward, so SPIKE speaks again:

SPIKE: Faye?

FAYE: Don’t look at me! Look at Jet.

JET: What? I didn’t break it!

FAYE: Oh yeah? Then how’d you even know it was broken?

JET: Because it’s sitting right in front of us, and it’s broken!

FAYE: Suspicious.

JET: No, it’s not. Ed was the last person in the hangar.

ED, GIGGLING: Edward doesn’t fly spaceships, silly!

JET: Oh yeah? Then what were you doing in the hangar this morning?

ED: Edward was fixing Faye-Faye’s targeting interface. She asked Ed!

FAYE hesitates for a moment before speaking again:

FAYE: Ein’s been awfully quiet.

EIN BARKS indignantly. THE VOICES OF THE BEBOP CREW BEGIN TO OVERLAP as they continue to argue over who broke Spike’s ship.

CUT to a talking head interview with SPIKE just OUTSIDE THE HANGAR DOOR while the ARGUMENT CONTINUES BEHIND HIM.

SPIKE: I broke it. It wouldn’t start, so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now they’ll be at each other’s throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. 

He turns to glance at the CHAOS unfolding behind him, then turns back to smile at the camera.

SPIKE: Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.


End file.
